The Queen of the Lion Tribe
by Sophie The Strange
Summary: So I was rewatching Legends of chima for whatever reason when I started to wonder where Laval's mother was. I Searched the internet but all I could find was on the Wiki on Legravis' page and all it said was "Leona, wife, Deceased." so this is just a fanfic about how they met. Enjoy! (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Before It Began

Introduction

Hi, my name is Lagravis, and i'm the king of the lion tribe in the mystical land of Chima. You all know the story of how my son Laval heroically saved everyone from war or something. Well, before him, it was my story believe it or not. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Laval. I love my son. But when I met Li'Ella, It reminded me of, well, me. When I was young, and I met my wife. Leona. The queen of the Lion Tribe

 **This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed this small introduction. Don't worry, the chapters in the future will be much longer. Review and tell me what you think!**

 **PEACE**

 **-Sophie**


	2. Chapter 2

Before It Began

Chapter 1

This all happened when I was around laval's age. Young, innocent, careless. It was just me and my older brother, Levertis. My parents were, strict, to say the least. So, it was always just me and my brother.

One night, Levertis wanted to sneak out of the lion temple. I was reluctant, but I still ended up going. We somehow managed to get all the way to our speedorz before getting on. Once we were out we decided to have a race through the falling jungle. I know, I know, bad idea, but the best possible thing came out of it.

As we raced I started to notice some trees started falling behind us. I immediately realised this was a HUGE mistake and quickly stopped, but my brother did not. He was going so fast that he hadn't realised that I had stopped and kept going.

I dismounted my speedor and sighed. I noticed my path was blocked by many fallen trees. Just then, I heard a snap. I turned around and saw a tree start to fall down towards me, I thought I was going to die. That's when a saw a cloaked figure push me out of the way

"T-thank you!" I was practically stunned! That's when the cloaked figure took off the hood of her cloak.

"Don't mention it." It was a lion! No wait, not just a lion, a lioness! She had soft-looking golden fur and brite yellow eyes. "Welp I better get going." She started to walk away and I quickly stood up and looked around, realizing I was lost.

She looked back at me, an annoyed look on her face. "You don't know how to get home, do you?" I quickly nodded my head in response as she threw me a compass. "Lion temple is north, use it well, use it wisely, or something"

"T-thank you." She started walking away again when I yelled "What's your name!" She gave me a confused glance which eventually turned into a smirk.

"Where's the fun in that?" And just like that she was gone. The thing she said to me had never slipped my mind. Something that would follow me for years to come.

Use it well, use it wisely.

 **Thank you for reading my first chapter! I know it was a bit short, and I will try to make them longer in the future. But please take into account that I do have school and that tends to consume most of my time. I will try to update every friday if and when I have a chance.**

 **PEACE**

 **-Sophie :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Queen of the Lion tribe

Chapter 2

I played around with the phrase in my mouth for a minute, and smiled. I promised myself I would never forget it. I noticed it was getting late. I mean, it was already late, but now it was super late! I jumped on my speedor and followed the compass to the Lion Temple.

When I got back, I was greeted by a huge hug. I pulled away and saw my brother with a worried look on his face.

"What the heck Lagravis! I was so worried-" A huge grin started to grow on his face. "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK." He just started screaming! "YOUR IN LOVE, OH HAPPY DAY!"

"Shut up! Your going to get us caught!" Just then, an bright light flashed in my eye, only to hear someone yelling that they found us. I then felt a bright light shining in my eyes, only to be greeted with a couple of lion guards along with my father's advisor Liam.

Liam was an old lion. He had light fur and his mane was almost gray. He always found some way to yell at us. I never liked Liam. That was the main reason I appointed Long tooth when I became king. I think Liam went on to become an elder of something, I wouldn't know.

"Well, the king and queen will be happy to know that their sons were alive." Liam said in an almost sarcastic tone. I remember my brother giving him a look of pure hatred. "No matter. Guards! Escort the princes to there rooms and we will deal with them in the morning!"

I sighed as a guard escorted me back to my room. The next morning I was told to go see my father. When I got there, I wasn't surprised to see Legravis with an angry expression on his face.

"Well, do you have any way to explain yourselves, boys!" Yes! That's the former king of the lion tribe, other wise known as my father. None of us said anything. "Ok then! Your grounded. Two weeks." we both nodded our heads and made our way to our rooms.

After about an hour, Lavertis snuck into my room. He continued to walk in and sit on my bed.

"Sooooo, who is it?" I suddenly remembered what he had said before we were caught and I immediately blushed.

"How do you-"

"I just know."

 **OK, ok, im sorry. Some stuff came up and I have not posted in a while. I have decided to not set a specific day to post, due to school and other things. I will try to post once a week at the very least. Thank you for understanding!**

 **PEACE**

 **-Sophie**


	4. Chapter 4

Queen of the Lion tribe

Chapter 3

"How do you-"

"I just know."

"Alright then, I met her in the woods, she saved me from the falling tree." I don't remember much of that conversation other than my brother squeaking a lot and repeatedly saying "I ship it!" whatever that means.

"Whats her name!" I paused at the question.

"I asked and she didn't tell me."

"So your telling me, you meet a mysterious girl in the woods, fall in love with her, and didn't get her name,"

"Yep," he gave me a cold look and said,

"Lagravis you idiot," I sighed at his remark and layed down on my bed. We were silent for a while and eventually he left.

Nothing really happened in those two weeks, just boredom. So for the sake of this i'll just skip till when we were out of the temple.

Two weeks had passed since the grounding and I was finally out of the temple. I was just rolling around on my speedor when I heard something.

"Hey, Lagravis!" turning around I saw Crominus. I have a rather strange relationship with that crocodile. I wouldn't say that we are friends, but we have alway held a certain respect for eachother. Some days I just find him intolerable. "So, how about a race to the falling jungle, just you and me."

"Why not?"

Riding through chima always calmed me, i find it relaxing. Tho, now that i'm king i barely ever get to do it. That was when the strangest thing happened. It was a paper. Old and wrinkled. But it was there. In my face. Causing me to crash.

Crominus was going too fast to notice of course. I pulled the paper off my face and read it.

"A letter?"

 _Dear Leona,_

 _I can never thank you enough, because of you me and Renee can be together! I am the happiest I have ever been. I wish I could repay you, but I just don't know how. So, for now, all I can say is thank you Leona._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Easton of the Eagle tribe_

Leona.

 **I am so incredibly sorry.** **I really have no excuses. But to be honest i'm not entirely sure where the story is going at this point. If you have any suggestions then feel free to write them in the comments. And, to say that i'm sorry, if you guys write down your ocs in the comments or send them to me, then I will pick one or two to add in the story. Thank you so much for your understanding**

 **PEACE**

-sophie


	5. DISCONTINUED

DISCONTINUED

Im discontinuing the story. I realize that I haven't been updating, and I think it's unfair to you guys for me to expect that I can barely ever post and you will be ok with it. Like I said in the last chapter, i'm not entirely sure where the story is going, and i'm not entirely sure how to continue it.

Thank you for your support. Since I do feel bad about this, if you ask me, I will let you continue or rewrite the story. Comment or email me if you are interested in taking the story. I also am on wattpad as SOPHIETHESTRANGE, so feel free to follow me there. But, don't worry about my account on here, I am still working on something for Snow White With The Red Hair, so keep a lookout for that.

Thank you.


End file.
